


【盾冬】我超会游泳的

by Seabass99



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabass99/pseuds/Seabass99
Summary: 新手探员史蒂夫卧底特殊服务行业，碰上新手富二代嫖客巴基。





	1. Chapter 1

“老板！我家父母双亡！留下了一屁股债！追债的说我再还不上钱就要砍掉我的手指！我还有个音乐梦！不能没有手指啊！求求你收了我吧！我一定会努力工作的！”山姆哭得一把鼻涕一把泪，嘶吼着就要往对方脚下扑。

金色大波浪卷发，化着精致妆容的女人踩着十厘米长的高跟鞋连忙躲开，她为难地打量了一下山姆，又转头看向站在一旁的另一个打从进来起就没说过话的金发男人，她面色柔和下来，抛着媚眼，轻声问道:“你呢？家里也有什么困难吗？跟我说说，我一定替你解决了。”

史蒂夫不自在地拂开女人往他身上乱摸的手，僵硬地答道:“没有，就是个人爱好，想做这一行。”

“好好好，你这条件天生就是做这一行的，看看你这头发，这眼睛，还有这肌肉，你——”女人停顿了一下，像是不忍，缀着水钻的指甲遥遥点了点山姆，说:“还有你，你们两个都留下吧。”

她向主管打了个招呼，吩咐道:“带他们去熟悉一下工作流程，一个分到黄金组，一个分到蜜桃组，今天就上班。” 

主管点头，看看山姆和史蒂夫，不需要问心里也有了分辨，带着他们下了楼。

山姆擦擦硬挤出来的眼泪，问:“主管，我去哪个组啊？”

主管瞥他一眼，说:“黄金组，好好干。”说完，又亲切地拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，语调上扬，最后一个字掐着重音道:“你也好好干。”

山姆落后几步，和史蒂夫并肩跟在后头，也不知道得意些什么，向史蒂夫使了个眼色，炫耀 道:“听见没，我在黄金组。”

黄金组，一听就比蜜桃组高级，充满了被资本主义金钱腐蚀的堕落感。

史蒂夫应了一声，明显兴致不太高。

他和山姆两人都是FBI的新探员，这次有线人传来密报，说俄罗斯的一个犯罪集团头目潜入了美国境内，疑似在这家夜总会里出没。

上头为了不打草惊蛇，就决定派人来夜总会里装成特殊行业服务者卧底，最好是能够接近任务目标。

联邦调查局里的探员，几乎全都结婚成家了，再派到这种地方卧底从情理上来说过不去，于是这次卧底的重担就落在了局里唯一两个没成家的单身探员身上，也就是山姆和史蒂夫。

两人依次跟着主管进了不同的更衣室，里面备着制服，换好制服后出来，山姆看着史蒂夫身上那套简朴的白t牛仔裤球鞋笑出了声。

蜜桃组，连制服都这么不高级，不像自己黄金组的，小西服马甲小皮鞋，除了高级还是高级！

“不错不错，”主管满意地拍拍史蒂夫，指了指二楼的吧台，说:“去那儿坐着喝酒就行，把自己当客人，如果有人看上你想带你走，你不愿意也可以拒绝，我们不做勉强的生意，你可以选你喜欢的客人，去吧。”

史蒂夫不太习惯除了近身搏斗之外的肢体接触，他僵硬地点点头，去了吧台。

山姆抬脚也要跟着走，被主管一把拦住了。

“你去哪！”

“吧台啊！”

两个人都莫名其妙地看着对方，相互觉得对方脑壳有问题。

“你去什么吧台！跟我去领清洁工具，打扫厕所！”

山姆瞪大了眼睛，拽拽自己身上那套高级得不得了的小西服，失声质问:“我穿这么高级！你让我去打扫厕所！？”

“我们这是高级会所！所有工作人员都要穿得高级上档次！不然怎么对得起我们的客人！”

“那他呢！”山姆愤怒地一指史蒂夫，那人穿着件破t恤坐在吧台的高脚椅上皱着眉头端着红酒杯喝着凉白开。

“人家是蜜桃组的！听这名字就知道！个个都是鲜嫩多汁的翘屁猛男！我们的客人什么装扮没见过！就这种质朴的打扮最能吸引他们！你懂什么！快点搞卫生去！”

特殊服务行业，行业门槛还挺高。

想失足一把没失成，下海还被套了游泳圈。

烦人！


	2. Chapter 2

巴基坐在二楼角落的小包厢里，漫不经心地听着朗姆洛说话。 

虽然是富二代，不过巴基和那些混惯了的浪荡公子哥不同，他是爱玩，不过不爱玩女人，也不爱玩男人，只是喜欢玩玩枪械而已。

精致挑剔的青年，总有些精神上的小洁癖。说出来不怕丢人，实际上巴基长到二十岁了，最多只和女孩子亲过嘴，亲完了还嫌人家抹的口红难吃。

迷上枪械之后，更是没再动过那方面的心思。

巴基前段时间去俄罗斯旅游的时候认识了精通枪械的朗姆洛，他想和巴基家的公司合作，引进资金做武器开发项目，不过巴基不太懂这些生意上的事情，还在考虑。

要不是朗姆洛非要热情邀请他出来玩儿，他是不会来这种风月场合的。

“生意的事情，也不急着要答复。我这次约你出来，只是想见见你。”朗姆洛凑近了，贴着巴基说话，语气暧昧。

“我不喜欢男人。”巴基支着脑袋，直接点破了朗姆洛的心思，拒绝道。

朗姆洛尴尬地笑了笑，不死心道:“喜不喜欢不试试怎么知道？我当初第一眼看见你就喜欢，你不知道那种感觉，跟喝醉了似的，上头，心里还狂跳，好不容易靠近了，却又只想和你说说话，你懂不懂？不懂没关系，跟我试试呗。”

巴基不耐烦地把他推开，无聊地透过帘子往外瞟，再次拒绝:“试什么试啊，这么跟你说吧，不是喜不喜欢男人的问题，是不喜欢你。”

吧台外面男男女女的勾搭在一起，昏暗的灯光下弥漫着暧昧的气氛。正对着巴基所在包厢的那个角落坐了个金发的男人，穿着白t恤，坐得直挺挺的，外面的光线有些暗，看不清他的眉眼，不过能感觉得到他棱角分明的轮廓是迷人的，不然也不会有那么多人端着酒走到他的面前然后又被他拒绝。

“你在看什么？”

巴基眼也不抬，继续盯着对面，回答道:“喏，那边那个男人，他已经拒绝了好几个女人了。”

“你看上他了？”

“不行？”

朗姆洛嗤笑一声，说:“看看他穿的衣服，不过是个鸭子，不知道跟过多少人了，肮脏的东西，哪配得上你。”

巴基一拍桌，义正言辞道:“你这话就不对了！各行各业，只要是不犯法，都是正当劳动，都值得尊重，就你这个思想觉悟还想跟我试试！”他说完，又跃跃欲试地问:“诶，他真是干那个的啊？那他不想赚钱啊？怎么一直拒绝人家。”

朗姆洛被他骂了，心里不服气，但是又舍不得怎么样，只能憋屈道:“这儿的鸭子都这么穿，可能他眼光高，看不上那些人，你要不信可以去问问他愿不愿意跟你一晚上。”

朗姆洛说这话，主要还是比较了解巴基，知道他不爱乱搞，不可能真的去跟鸭子搭讪，而且他对伴侣要求也比较高，毕竟连自己都没看上，要求能不高吗！

“那我去试试。”巴基起身，端了一杯酒就兴冲冲地出去了。

朗姆洛郁闷地追了出去，心想，你怎么跟人家就愿意试试，跟我就不行？

吧台那边，史蒂夫端着杯凉白开吨吨吨直灌，心里烦得要死。

他才坐下来十几分钟，男男女女的客人来了好几拨，都想带他出去过夜，还有好几个表示愿意长期包他。

他一个个地打量比对，没一个疑似任务目标的，全是脚步虚浮，一看就沉迷享乐的有钱人。

山姆也不知道去哪儿了，半天没见着人，想商量一下也不方便。

正烦着，眼前又来了个人，史蒂夫看也不看，张嘴就要拒绝，那人却先开口了。

“你...你...你好。”结结巴巴的，声音倒是好听，像是顺滑的丝绸从手上滑过。

史蒂夫抬头，看见张干净好看的脸，眼睛圆溜溜的，下巴也肉乎乎，唯一的缺点是人中有些短，不过配上他的脸倒是显得特别可爱，缺点也变成了优点。

“你好。”巴基见史蒂夫不理自己，又重复了一句，这次没有结巴，声音也没有抖，只是手中的酒杯晃得厉害，“我能坐下吗？”

史蒂夫看着他脑袋顶那撮晃来晃去的卷毛，忍住去摸一把的冲动，笑着说:“你是客人。”


	3. Chapter 3

巴基和史蒂夫聊了几句，知道了他的名字和年龄，再想深入了解一下，史蒂夫却支支吾吾地不肯多说了。 

不过巴基也不勉强，他知道，在这种地方工作的人，其实内心都很脆弱敏感，你看眼前坐着的是个一米八几的大胸壮汉，事实上人家从精神层面来说只是一只需要细心呵护的小猫咪。

喵喵喵，还踩奶的那种。

不能再多想了，再想就色情了。

“那，那你今晚有没有空啊？”巴基第一次准备嫖人，心里挺没底的，眼睛都不敢直视人家，低着脑袋往下看，一不小心看见紧身牛仔裤下格外突出显眼的那一坨，心里更加紧张了，连忙挪开视线，结果眼神又撞上那两块鼓鼓的胸肌。

这人长得太危险了！巴基心想，要是搁在中国，全身上下都得给他打上马赛克，整个一活体淫秽色情物品。

“我...我...”史蒂夫第一次被人嫖，心里也没有底，按理说他有任务在身，在没有锁定任务目标之前是不能离开这里的，可是他又不忍心拒绝这个软乎乎的青年，于是瞎掰道:“我很贵的！”

贵？

巴基简直想大笑出声了，在他这里，钱从来都不是问题。

想到自己终于要拿钱买（性）爱了，别说，心里还有点小激动。

“有多贵？我出了！”巴基长这么大，可能对于谈恋爱不是很在行，然而掏钱这种事，他实在是擅长得不能再擅长了。

史蒂夫没想到眼前这个看起来白白净净，甚至还有些羞涩的青年，干起这种勾当来居然这么熟练，心里莫名就有点膈应，看来他是这里的熟客了。

他思考了一下自己人生中最大的计数单位，一梗脖子道:“一千刀！”

巴基一愣，像是受了惊吓，重复道:“一千刀？！”

史蒂夫说完自己也觉得自己太黑心了，一千刀一个晚上，怎么不去抢呢！这个棕发小卷毛肯定要被吓跑了，哎。

“一千刀一个小时吗？我要包你整个晚上！”巴基眼睛亮晶晶的，没想到史蒂夫所谓的贵居然这么便宜！他一定是也喜欢自己，舍不得要自己太贵，偷偷给自己打折了。

这份情真的好真挚，好感人。

朗姆洛远远的就看见巴基和那个鸭子聊得眉开眼笑的，搞特殊服务行业的就是不一样，会说话又会勾引人，巴基对他就从来没这么多话 ，要不是自己因为从事地下产业懂些枪械方面的知识，巴基说不定理都不会理自己。

朗姆洛心里酸溜溜的，本来还能冷静地站在远处静观其变，在看到巴基伸手去拉那个鸭子的时候终于忍不住冲了过去。 

“松手！你们拉拉扯扯的像什么样子！”

史蒂夫刚要婉拒巴基的邀请，就看见一个满脸匪气的男人冲了出来挡在了他们中间，史蒂夫第一反应就是:不好！同行来抢生意了！

史蒂夫下意识地就要动手，巴基动作却比他还要迅速，只见他起身将史蒂夫护在身后，气势汹汹道:“你干嘛？不是你鼓励我来问问他的吗？他都要跟我走了！没看见我们聊得正投机吗！”

朗姆洛心里有苦说不出，我那是鼓励你来嫖男人的吗？我是气你啊！谁想到你还真他妈看上这个勾引人的小妖精了！

“你跟他有什么好聊的！他个出来卖的，懂枪吗！能跟你畅聊枪械的发展历史与未来前景吗！不说专业的，我就问问他，他有枪吗！他买得起吗！”

巴基一把抓住史蒂夫的手，火气上头，回吼道:“你胡说什么！他的枪超大的好吗！”

史蒂夫:“？？？”

朗姆洛:“！！！”

看热闹的:“......”

 

 

史蒂夫还是跟着巴基走了。

他看到朗姆洛的时候就怀疑他可能是任务目标，直到巴基激动地让朗姆洛滚回俄罗斯的时候，他便更加确定了。

史蒂夫不清楚巴基到底知不知道朗姆洛的真实身份，或者说他在这场非法入境中扮演了什么角色，但是史蒂夫从内心里希望巴基是不知情的，至于为什么会这样想，他来不及思考。

总之他现在要做的，就是紧扒住巴基不放，希望能以他作为突破口，坐实朗姆洛走私军火非法集资的罪行。

从会所报备离开的时候，主管拉住他往他口袋里塞了两个安全套和一管润滑剂，然后大力地拍了拍他的肩膀，悄咪咪告诉他这个月先进员工已经内定是他了，让他一定要好好干，努力让巴恩斯先生满意。

显然连主管也没想到，史蒂夫刚来第一天，甚至连上岗培训都没做，就能捞到这么大一单。

巴基·巴恩斯，即使他之前从来没有来过会所，但是谁不认识他？可以说全美数得上号的有钱人——不管来没来过，在会所都是有记录的。以后巴恩斯先生能不能经常光顾会所，就全看史蒂夫今晚的表现了。

不过主管殷勤的样子明显让史蒂夫误会了，巴基得来的多勤快才能让会所这么重视啊，一定是经常光顾的老顾客了，看看周围那群同事望着自己艳羡的样子，说不定他们中间就有跟过巴基的。

史蒂夫闷闷不乐地跟着巴基上了车，他心情不好，不想说话，也不像在店里那样愿意搭理巴基。

至于巴基，他正紧张着不知该怎么和史蒂夫相处，哪会发现史蒂夫有什么不对劲的地方。他关上车门，侧身去替史蒂夫系安全带，却被挡开了。

史蒂夫神色有些冷淡，鼻尖全是巴基刚刚凑过来时清爽干净的味道，他没来由的更加不爽，拒绝道:“我自己来就行。”

巴基丝毫没有感觉到自己被拒绝了，反而还很高兴，怎么说呢，史蒂夫这份独立自主让他十分欣赏，长得又好看，还不娇气，上哪找这么好的对象啊。

“你晚上吃饭了吗？”巴基握着方向盘，眼睛盯着路，心思却全都挂在史蒂夫身上。

史蒂夫不知道巴基问他这句是什么意思，难道现在搞特殊服务的待遇这么高了，外出服务还管饭？虽然他不饿，但还是老老实实回答了没有。

“有想吃什么吗？”

史蒂夫摇头。

“那我们先去吃东西吧，然后再干正事，行吗？”巴基看起来很高兴，脑袋顶上那撮卷毛又开始晃晃悠悠的，他神秘兮兮地说:“不吃饱你等下肯定撑不住。” 

史蒂夫惊了，史蒂夫惊的同时还感觉到自己的男性尊严受到了轻视。

撑不住？撑不住是什么意思？

他摸摸口袋里在体温的影响下已经变得热乎乎的两个安全套，暗自计算道，这个主管是不是也看不起自己，才给两个是什么意思！

车在一家披萨店门口停下，史蒂夫有些惊讶，他还以为巴基会带自己去些高级餐厅，没想到会来这种亲民的店。

巴基挠挠头，拉着他进去，小声说:“这家店的芝士披萨可好吃了，料特别足，就算是最小寸的一个人也吃不完，我想吃好久了，可惜没人陪我来，今天吃我想吃的，明天再吃你想吃的好不好？”

史蒂夫晕乎乎地被他牵着，根本没去注意巴基连他明天的时间也预定了，他感觉握着自己的手特别的软，对方好像也有些紧张，掌心里渗着汗，他反抓住巴基的手，在自己的衣服上擦了擦，巴基看向他不好意思地笑了。

两个人也不说话，就那么牵着手在店里找座位，途经无数一个人来吃东西的单身狗，巴基在人家怨念的眼神中挺直了腰杆儿。

骄傲！


	4. Chapter 4

巴基吃了几块就吃不下了，惦记了很久的芝士披萨，真的吃起来并没有想象中的那么好吃，不过巴基依然很开心，等着想吃这个披萨等了很久， 其实等的大概是一个能够陪自己一起吃披萨的人。

更幸运的是，这个人是史蒂夫，超能吃的史蒂夫！

巴基从小到大接受的家庭教育就是，能吃就吃，不能吃就扔掉。虽然基本上每天晚上一家人都会坐在同一张餐桌上吃饭，不过大家也都是各吃各的，共享一份食物几乎是不可能的事情。

但是史蒂夫不一样，十二寸的披萨，巴基吃了两三块，史蒂夫会自然而然地将剩下的都吃光，甚至还会拿过被巴基啃了一小口就没动的那块塞进嘴里。

巴基觉得史蒂夫实在是太可爱了！一个连沾过自己口水的食物都不嫌弃的男人！他一定爱惨自己了！

在巴基柔情蜜意的目光注视下，史蒂夫也特别感动。

天知道，以前在军校的时候，要想扎扎实实地吃一餐饭有多难！

哪餐饭不是跑着去抢，然后又囫囵咽下去的？兄弟哥们坐一桌，你抢我的，我抢你的，一顿饭下来相互之间能挨上好几脚，搞到最后谁都没吃饱。

更别说进了FBI，大家都是军校毕业的，食堂抢饭几乎是雷打不动的传统，而且史蒂夫和山姆两个又是新来的，最容易受欺负，所以说史蒂夫已经有好几年没享受过这么风平浪静的用餐时光了。

他内心现在已经分成了三拨，一拨觉得巴基人真好，芝士最多的那块都让给自己吃，自己抢他的他也不生气，另一拨却警惕地觉得有钱人真他妈狡猾，故意装作让饭的样子想要博得并已经成功博得了自己的好感，还有一拨则暗搓搓地酸着，猜测巴基以前是不是对其他男人也这么好。

史蒂夫越想越甜，越甜越气，越气吃得越多，不知不觉中整个披萨都被他吃完了。他吃完东西之后习惯性地想嘬一下手指，但是巴基却扯了纸巾，握着他的手腕给他擦指尖上的油。

明明是很轻很温柔的动作，史蒂夫却娇气地被擦红了手指。

指尖上的红一鼓作气一路往上冲，冲到胸膛里，咚咚咚狂跳几下，然后又倏地散开，晕红了整张脸颊。

也许这是种新型传染病，专门传染叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯的男子，传染方式千奇百怪，防不胜防，可能是唯二两个病患之间的一个对视，也可能是指尖轻轻触碰那么一下，不然怎么巴基也红了脸？

“你准备好了吗？”巴基坐直了，表情严肃地问他。

“我准备好了！”史蒂夫觉得这对话有点耳熟，但又想不起在哪听过。

自从进入FBI起，史蒂夫就发誓，要为这个国家，要为自由与正义献出自己的一切！虽然当初发誓的时候没想到这一切还包括自己的贞操，但一切就是一切！！！不能反悔！！！哭着也要干下去！！！嘻嘻。

巴基一反之前笑嘻嘻的模样，特别正经地警告他:“我跟你说，房间我早就订好了，算上吃饭一共八个小时的钱我也打到你们会所账上了，你等下就算撑不住想走我也不可能心软放你走了，明不明白？”

八个小时，刨去吃饭的一个小时，那等下岂不是要干七个小时？！？！

饶是史蒂夫自认体力惊人也有点遭不住，他害怕失了面子，故作镇定地问:“连续七个小时？不停的？连续？”

巴基严肃着一张小圆脸，点点头:“当然要连续，中断了就没意义了，要的就是这种仪式感和神圣感！”

万恶的有钱人！整个特殊服务还整出仪式感和神圣感了！瞎讲究！

两人往外走，上了车，巴基握着方向盘往商业中心开，史蒂夫越看越不对劲，问:“不去你家吗？”

巴基摇摇圆脑袋，从刚才起他就开始酝酿情绪进入状态了，此时就见他绷着小声音特严肃地说:“家里没气氛，在外面才有气氛。”说完又吩咐一句:“你别说话了！”

老是说话，长这么帅没一点自觉吗！勾得自己都憋不住了！还怎么严肃！怎么有仪式感和神圣感！

史蒂夫觉得挺委屈的，男人都一个德行，之前在会所自己还没答应跟他走的时候多萌多软多可爱，现在把自己骗到手了，就连话都不准自己说了，也不带自己去他家里搞，还要去外面搞。

不知道以前有哪些小白脸被他带回过家里，反正不是自己。

史蒂夫气了一路，酸了一路，整个人往牛奶桶里涮一道都能做酸奶了，然而巴基哄也不哄哄他！

是呀，自己一个搞特殊服务行业的，谁能看得起我们这种人呢。

史蒂夫代入感太好，此时完全忘了自己只是来卧底的，内心已经开始为特殊服务行业人员的辛酸苦辣撰写起了三千字小论文了。

世道不公！世道不公！！！

两人到了地方，史蒂夫心里酸死了，慢吞吞地不太想下车，巴基倒是挺兴奋，动作迅速地下了车打开后备箱拿出两根二三十厘米长的棍状物，外面还小心翼翼地包着一层又一层的白布。

巴基递给史蒂夫一根，说:“拿好了，这是你的，还好我提前准备好几根放在后备箱里，不要弄坏了，等下要用的。”

史蒂夫一惊，这他妈也太长了吧！

他声音颤抖着问:“谁，谁用啊？”

巴基奇怪地看他一眼，理所当然道:“当然是我们两个一起用啊！怎么？你不想用啊！我可是付了钱的！”

史蒂夫觉得有点懵，他只准备好了前面，没想到还要奉献自己的后面。

巴基像是怕史蒂夫跑了似的，死死地抓着他的手拉着他往里走，这一次牵手，史蒂夫完全感觉不到之前的一点点甜蜜，他觉得自己真的是亏大发了。

巴基还催他:“快点，要赶不上了，其他人都等着呢！”

还有其他人！！！！！

有自己还不够吗！！！还要其他人！！！

史蒂夫可真是太伤心了，有钱人的癖好他是真的搞不懂。

里面候着的工作人员看见他们进来，连忙领着他们进了一个房间，里面黑漆漆的，什么也看不清，就听见嘈杂的人声，看来人还挺多。

史蒂夫感觉自己的心都要死了，死得透透的，连扑腾都不带一下。

待他们落座，工作人员关上门，周围立刻安静下来，巴基紧张地拽紧了史蒂夫的手，前方一片漆黑之中，一块大屏幕骤然亮起，几个大字在屏幕上浮现:星球大战前传连场特映。

紧接着，STAR WARS的字样出现在屏幕中央，熟悉的背景乐响起，全场哼唱，巴基一扯那根长棍上的白布，露出一根光剑，他啪地一按开关，二三十厘米的光束亮起，特别威武！特别雄壮！

只听他大喊道:“冲鸭！！！！”

全场无数根光剑接连举起:“冲鸭！！！！”

“May the Force be with you！！！”

“May the Force be with you！！！”

史蒂夫:“哈？”


	5. Chapter 5

电影看到一半，史蒂夫电话响了，手机屏幕的光在影院里分外显眼，招来无数人怒目而视，就连巴基都皱着一张小肉脸痛心疾首地谴责道:“我没想到你居然是这种人！”

我是哪种人了！？史蒂夫一把摁掉电话，飞快地给山姆发短信:不要给我打电话了！没想到你居然是这种人！没素质！ 

发完短信之后迅速关机，关完机还要在巴基面前展示一下， 巴基满意了，又重新握住史蒂夫的手以示奖励。

史蒂夫也满意了，舒服地哼哼一声靠在靠椅上吃着爆米花看电影。

作为本月内定先进积极工作分子，史蒂夫有一个目标，争取下次看电影的时候，吃完爆米花能让巴基亲口给自己嘬手指尖。

电影散场的时候已经很晚了， 或者说，已经很早了。 九点左右开始的电影一直看到凌晨四点， 街上空无一人连只狗都没有。

巴基打着小哈欠，坚持要送史蒂夫回家。

为了不露馅，史蒂夫和山姆前几天就从局里的宿舍搬了出去，不过由于经费有限，现在两人租了一间公寓住在一起。

史蒂夫还是不想在巴基面前暴露太多信息，出于保护也好，出于防范也好，只让他将自己送到了旁边一个街区就打算下车。

巴基见他就这样要走，一把拉住他，犹犹豫豫地小声问:“你，你觉得今天怎么样啊？”

史蒂夫以前没看过星球大战，对这种类型的电影也不太感兴趣，不过今天一看还挺好看的，于是说:“我觉得挺好的。”

巴基眼睛噌地一亮， 害羞地问:“那我们就这样定了啊。”

史蒂夫以为他说明天继续看电影的事儿，点点头应下:“定了。”

自觉自己的交往请求已经得到了史蒂夫同意的巴基，胆子也大了起来，决定任性一把，提个超级过分的要求:“那你亲我一口！”

史蒂夫流泪了，这一晚上折腾的，终于有点符合他特殊服务行业从业者的发展情节了。

巴基提完要求之后，自我感觉挺过分的，人家本来就经历了太多与客人的亲密接触，心里一定很讨厌这种行为，只是迫于生计不得不屈服，自己还仗着男朋友的身份逼人家就范，自己可太坏了！

他低着脑袋，那撮小卷毛都不翘了，蔫蔫地耷拉着，不敢看史蒂夫一眼。

史蒂夫一定生气了，巴基蔫不拉几地想，他肯定觉得自己不尊重他，只把他当鸭子，光觊觎他的身体了。

就在巴基后悔得都想走的时候，史蒂夫突然搂住了他，将他抵在车上，一手捏着他后颈上的软肉，另一只手摸着他脑袋上的卷毛，将自己的嘴唇贴在了他的唇上。

凉凉的，还有点爆米花的甜味儿。

史蒂夫伸出舌头，轻轻地舔着巴基紧闭着的唇缝，试探着想要打开他，探进去掠夺一番。

巴基一个激灵，猛地推开史蒂夫，他揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，眼眶红红的，像是缀着泪，被亲得亮晶晶的嘴唇震惊地微张着，颤抖着吐出几个字:“你你你你你，你别浪！”然后勾着脑袋钻上了车一溜烟地跑了。

巴基开着车一路奔驰，在史蒂夫看不到的地方，两包含着的眼泪终于忍不住流了下来。

他只不过是想要个晚安吻而已，没想到史蒂夫居然还伸舌头！

一个沉浮在特殊服务行业的无助男子，即使内心再怎么抗拒出卖自己的身体，依旧忍着恶心想要把最好的他献给自己。

这到底是怎样一种绝美的感情啊！

这他妈是爱情啊！！！！！

巴基发誓，他一定要在不伤害史蒂夫自尊心的前提下，将他从苦海之中拯救出来！

被留在原地的史蒂夫，就很懵逼。

自己一个头次学习着讨好客人的纯洁男子，居然被身经百战的客人嫌弃太浪？？？？

史蒂夫回到家里的时候，山姆还没睡，他一直担心自己的搭档，怕他被发现了陷入危险，而且看他之前给自己发短信的口吻，说不定他当时就已经被敌人监视了！

看到史蒂夫完好无损地回来，山姆关切地围上去，问道:“怎么样？没发生什么吧？你没事吧？”

史蒂夫跑回房间，甩上门，悲愤道:“什么都没发生！！！！为什么什么都没发生！！！”


	6. Chapter 6

巴基昨天和史蒂夫分别之后，马上就找人要了会所老板的联系方式。

电话那头的女人早就听下面的人汇报了巴基将史蒂夫带走的事，不过她也没想到巴基会亲自联系自己，还以为是史蒂夫新手上岗业务不过关得罪了客人。

没来得及道歉，就听见巴基说要赎走史蒂夫。

“巴恩斯先生，”女老板清清嗓子，尊敬地说:“这个可能不行。”

巴基一瞪眼，强调:“钱不是问题。”

“不不不，您误会了，不是钱的问题。您可能不了解，但是我们会所真的不做强迫人的生意，史蒂夫也并没有欠债，您可以理解为他只是签了合同在我们这儿上班，这之中并没有赎身这种概念。”

巴基沉默了一会儿，小圆脑袋瓜灵机一动，说:“这样，我给你们会所注资，你把他的合同转到我们公司名下来。”

“巴恩斯先生——”

“不行？”

“行！”

“我下午派人去跟你面谈，这件事先不要告诉史蒂夫，就让他照旧每天去你那儿上班。”

在资本的运作下，人的自由与前途就是这么没有保障，前一秒还是特殊服务会所本月内定的堂堂先进工作人员，下一秒就降级成了世界五百强企业里的一名区区普通员工！

巴基挂了电话，感觉自己实在是太棒了！这样既不会伤了史蒂夫脆弱的自尊心，让他觉得自己在用金钱践踏他，可是又能有效地从实际上帮助到他，将他从苦海之中拯救出来。

圆圆的小脑袋，满满的大智慧！

在建设资本主义现代化美好恋爱关系道路上又再次前进一大步的巴基，开心得打开电脑玩起了连连看小游戏。

这是一对儿，不消了。

这也是一对儿，也不消了。

输了游戏，赢了爱情。

快乐。

丝毫不知道自己已经被转移了的史蒂夫，睡了一觉之后起床，正在给自己做午餐。

“你要不要吃？”史蒂夫一边煎着培根一边问山姆。

山姆起得比史蒂夫要早，他们租的小公寓面积不大，各个区域都紧紧地挨在一起，史蒂夫一开门就看见山姆在房门口背对着自己反复下蹲起立锻炼大腿肌。

昨晚还在摸巴基的小嫩手，今天却只能看看穿背心的山姆。

人生起起落落，落得也太猛了，真的让人遭不住。

“不吃！我要锻炼完美身材！早日升职到蜜桃组！”山姆还在下蹲，大腿肌肉膨得像是快要爆炸，史蒂夫感觉自己和一只牛蛙住在一起。

山姆自己不吃，也看不得人家吃，不过更加主要的还是就业差距造成的不平衡心理，他吓唬史蒂夫说:“你吃得这么油，小心脸上爆痘身上长肉，到时候把你开除出蜜桃组，发配到厕所洗马桶去。”

“随便吧。”史蒂夫没有山姆事业心强，不是很在乎这些，听了之后又给自己多加了两片培根。

山姆看吓唬不到他，泄了气，蔫蔫地感叹道:“哎，现在这个社会真他妈的病态，你说我俩读了那么久军校，拼死拼活进了FBI，这算是我们这行能达到的最高职业目标了吧？咬咬牙决定奉献自我出来卧底一下，结果还达不到人家特殊服务行业的入职门槛。”

他也不练大腿肌了，瘫坐在沙发上，抽了根健身专用能量棒啃了一口，砸了咂嘴又吐出来，向史蒂夫招手道:“兄弟给我也来一份，还是你聪明，多吃点也好，吃胖了吃丑了那些有钱人就不会看上你，更不会想对你做什么了，这样也安全，不然凭我在厕所搞业务，很难掩护到你。”

史蒂夫往三明治里塞芝士碎的动作一顿，僵硬地回头看向客厅，问道:“什么意思？”

“什么什么意思？”

“有钱人那段话是什么意思？”

山姆捏了捏酸痛的肌肉，说:“兄弟你就是太单纯，不懂这些，也是，以前上军校的时候虽然说不准谈恋爱，但是大家都在校外偷偷谈着对象，也就你老老实实地单身到现在，不懂也是正常，初吻还在吧？”

史蒂夫想到昨晚那个未完成的吻，脑袋一扬，底气特别硬:“谁还没丢个初吻！你说重点。”

山姆挺意外的，他和史蒂夫同学那么久，后来又在一起工作，还真没见过他有和谁交往，不过他也尊重兄弟的隐私，于是没有追问，继续道:“像那些有钱人啊，不管是喜欢男的还是女的，还不都是喜欢长得好看身材好的。我昨天不是去那个什么组了吗？你猜怎么着？跟你一组工作那些同事，你看他们陪着客人吃吃喝喝的，人家吃完转身就来厕所扣嗓子吐得干干净净了，为了吸引客人要保持身材，哪能像咱们这么吃啊。”

一口肉卡在嗓子眼里不上不下，史蒂夫干呕两声吐了出来，他走过去抽出山姆的能量棒啃了两口，踹踹山姆催促道:“快点起来，一起锻炼身材了，卧底就好好卧底，准备好为国家为人民献出自己的一切。”

看巴基的样子，美女帅哥一定没少见，人家专业人士都在努力了，自己一个业余卧底的还有什么理由不奋起直追！

难怪昨天他没有动自己，哎，浪里翻滚的生猛海鲜吃惯了，哪吃得来自己这种翻不起浪花的小鱼小虾。

这么一分析，巴基昨天说的就不可能是“你别浪”了，人家喊的肯定是“你不够浪”！嫌自己不够带劲呢！

想想自己业务水平还是有待提高，客人要求亲一口，自己就老老实实只亲亲，再怎么发挥也只不过是伸了个舌头，一点儿也不会来事儿！

海都下了还要什么游泳圈啊！浪起来！


	7. Chapter 7

人就是这样，只要态度一端正，思想觉悟一提高，整个状态都不一样了。

史蒂夫这晚上班前，特意洗了个澡吹了个发型，翻出山姆珍藏的香水喷一喷，还换下了万年不变的平角裤，换上了勒人但是性感的小三角。

紧致！诱惑！

前面有料！后边挺翘！

标标准准的新时代美国特色资本主义大枪翘屁猛男！

史蒂夫拖着山姆到了会所的时候，正是会所最热闹的时间。工作人员准备好了，客人也陆陆续续进来了，加上又是休息日，比往常还要更加热闹。

巴基在公司呆着呆着就觉得无聊了，加上朗姆洛还在会客室堵他，所以他早早地就跑到了会所来等自己的新任男朋友上班。

他也没想到今天会所人这么多，他一坐下就有人来跟他搭讪，其中有看上他的客人，也有瞄准了他的员工，你不让我，我不让你，跟赶趟儿似的，拿钱砸他的，用美色诱惑他的，应有尽有。

一开始他还客客气气跟人家说他只是来这儿等人，没有兴趣约，到了后来实在烦了，直接让工作人员拿了块牌子来立在他旁边，闪耀的led灯写着:此人已有男朋友！！！

三个感叹号，特坚决，少一个都不行。

史蒂夫一上楼隔老远就看见了那块灯牌，还有坐在灯牌旁边双手乖乖盖在膝盖上的巴基。

山姆提着个水桶站在他旁边，嘲笑道:“哈哈哈这人傻逼吧，有男朋友还跑来这种地方，他男朋友和服务他的也不知道是哪两个倒霉蛋。”

山姆笑得开心，没见着他身边同时承包了倒霉蛋一号和倒霉蛋二号两个角色却不自知的史蒂夫已经黑了脸。

灯牌太亮！亮到刺伤人的眼！灼伤人的心！

之前史蒂夫以为巴基只是这里的熟客，自己和其他人最多也就是竞争上岗的关系，可他没想到巴基居然在外面还有男朋友！

那自己这不是，这不是第三者吗！ 

自我道德约束的罪恶感与上岗失败的酸楚齐齐冲向史蒂夫，那种疼痛，甚至已经超过了被小三角裤勒蛋的痛苦！

“是了，原来是这样。”史蒂夫神情恍惚，喃喃自语道。

山姆奇怪地看向他，不知道他在说些什么。

“原来是什么？”

“上帝冥冥之中在暗示我。”史蒂夫像是吃了苹果的亚当，顿悟之中充满着羞愧与痛苦。

为什么？！为什么自己今天突发奇想穿了小三角裤？为什么？为什么？！ 

那是因为上帝在暗示自己是个小三啊！！！

见史蒂夫转身要走，山姆叫住他:“嘿，史蒂夫！你去哪儿？”

“我去撕掉这条罪恶的内裤。”

那头巴基听见有人叫史蒂夫的名字，马上抬头望过来，正好看见史蒂夫往厕所走，他挥手叫他，但史蒂夫却像是没听见似的反而越走越急了。

“史蒂夫！”巴基叫他。

嘈杂的人声中，史蒂夫却一下就听见了巴基的声音，那么悦耳，那么干净，那么让人无法忘怀。

“史蒂夫！”

别叫了！我们这样是错误的！

史蒂夫内心痛苦挣扎，脚步却不由自主地慢了下来。

巴基越过人群，拽住他的衣角，声音软软的，一小口一小口地喘着气，问:“史蒂夫，你怎么不理我呀？”


	8. Chapter 8

“史蒂夫，你怎么不理我呀？”

“史蒂夫，你怎么不理我呀？”

“史蒂夫，你怎么不理我呀？” 

四声道环绕立体音在史蒂夫耳周响起，无辜的大眼睛，微张的喵喵唇，还有若隐若现的小舌头，无一不在控诉着史蒂夫的无情无义无理取闹。

人都堵着自己了，也不可能装作没听见，不然也太瞎了。

“我...”史蒂夫张了张嘴，感到喉咙一阵发涩，昨晚巴基给他擦手指尖、仰着脑袋要求亲亲的画面还历历在目，然而感情的世界容不下第三个人，更何况那个人还是自己，这种违背伦理道德的事情自己又怎么能做？

好歹也是FBI的探员，忠诚勇敢正直是写在胸牌上的人生格言与信条，若是继续和巴基来往，不仅是对他那个素未谋面的男朋友不忠，更是对自己那么多年来所坚持的道德的背叛。

该断则断，史蒂夫游移不定的眼神坚定下来，他终于开口道:“我刚才没听见！今天降温了，你怎么才穿一件啊，感冒了怎么办！”

巴基笑了，他牵住史蒂夫的手，说:“我带了外套的，不过这里开了空调我就脱了，我不冷，就是手有点凉，牵着你就好了。你要去厕所吗？我们一起去吧。”

手拉手去上厕所，简直就是幼儿园小朋友才会做的事情！幼稚！

史蒂夫小心地握紧巴基的手，凶巴巴地叮嘱:“跟紧我，这里厕所奇怪的人很多，听说还有伪装成清洁工来偷窥的变态！”

“啊！那你也要小心啊。”巴基像是被吓了一跳，没想到这种高级会所还有变态潜入。

“我没事儿，你这个样子才是最值得小心的。”

关心好友提着桶子追上来，听到两人对话的清洁工山姆:“...”

虽然没有明确指向，但就是觉得这两个人很讨打，心中还有一种强烈的预感，一定要离他们两个远一点，越远越好。

今天客人挺多，不过逗留在厕所的几乎没有人。美人在怀，谁还一直往厕所跑啊。

零零散散几个在厕所放水的，看到巴基和史蒂夫牵着手进来，也知趣地赶紧提上裤子出去了，顺手还给他们关上大门立上清洁勿扰的牌子。

怎么说，大家都是出来玩儿的，该有的道义还是要有的，方便别人的同时也是方便了自己，谁能保证自己没有领着人在厕所释放热情的那一天呢？

山姆拎着小桶子往厕所走，想进去搞一下卫生却被门口几个客人拦住了。

“干，干什么？”山姆捂住胸口，一脸惊慌，“我只是个扫厕所的！其他的不做的！给钱也不做！”

“做什么做啊，里面有人在做呢，你站这儿守一下别让人进去。”

天啊，这也太随心所欲了吧！

也不知道史蒂夫出来了没有，刚才人太多一眨眼就找不着他了。以前在军校的时候大家聚众看一下小电影都要被史蒂夫谴责，要是他碰见这种场面，肯定会气坏的！

“啊！”里面传来一声惊呼，听声还挺刺激的，山姆黑脸一红，提着小桶子默默离远了一点。

“啊！”史蒂夫痛呼一声，小三角太小，没完完全全包住，裤子拉链一拉卡毛了！

“你，你怎么了？要不要我帮你啊。”巴基进了厕所就不太敢到处乱看，一直勾着小圆脑袋，听到史蒂夫叫了一声才敢抬头看他。

你要说帮吧，这需要帮助的部位挺尴尬的。可要说拒绝吧，一时之间自己还真弄不开。

看史蒂夫犹犹豫豫地不做声，表情也是真的疼到了，巴基便靠过去低头拨他裤子。

黑色的紧身子弹裤包裹着鼓鼓囊囊的一大包，沉甸甸的，分量十足，略硬的毛发野性地支棱着，有一小根卡在了拉链缝里。

巴基拽着那一小根不羁的毛发，说:“我拔掉这根，你忍忍啊，可能有点疼。”

史蒂夫闭着眼:“你拔吧。”

“啊！”又是一声痛呼，史蒂夫捂着伤处，睁眼就看见巴基捧着那根毛。

巴基看看手里的东西，又抬头看看史蒂夫，再低头看看手里，一脸不可思议。

“哇！”小声音里充满了惊叹。

饶是现在处境尴尬，史蒂夫也不由自主地骄傲地挺起了胸膛。

怎么样？老公大不大！

“好神奇啊！”巴基圆溜溜的大眼睛亮晶晶的，嘴角弯弯地翘着，感叹道:“和你头发一样！都是金色的诶！”

史蒂夫僵住了，场面一度十分尴尬。

“你要不要许个愿？”巴基举起那根金毛，一脸真诚，“这个功效应该和眼睫毛差不多吧？那么痛，不许愿浪费了。”

在巴基充满期待的眼神下，史蒂夫闭上眼，对着自己弯曲的x毛，许下了一个诚挚的愿望:希望巴基和他的男朋友马上分手！！！

巴基见他许完愿睁开眼，松手将毛吹走，说:“我以前只见过棕色的，还以为大家都是棕色的呢，没想到你的是金色啊！”

“你...”史蒂夫脑子一抽，惦记了很久的问题脱口而出:“你男朋友的是棕色的啊？”

巴基奇怪地看他一眼，一口亲在他嘴角，吧唧一声超级响，他警惕地说:“我是说我的啊，我还能看过谁的啊？而且我男朋友不是你吗？你昨天都答应跟我交往了，想反悔啊？我在你嘴上盖了章，反悔也来不及了！昨天盖了一个，今天又盖一个，以后每天都盖一个！”

事情发展完全超出了史蒂夫的想象，他也不知道怎么想的，结结巴巴地问:“那，那其他地方能不能也盖个章？” 

巴基也结巴了，声音轻轻的，不敢看他，留着脑袋顶一撮卷毛对着史蒂夫，问:“哪，哪个地方啊？”

史蒂夫拿鼻子嗅他的头发丝，凑到他耳边，特别浪地说了个词。

说完问他:“行不行？”

巴基捂着通红的耳朵，害羞地点点头。

史蒂夫搂着巴基，悄咪咪地撤回了自己刚才的愿望。

对着x毛许的愿，应该不会灵验吧？

 

 

————————————  
史蒂夫说的那个词是:手~指~尖~

没见过世面！没出息！


	9. Chapter 9

这个世界，太他妈魔幻了！

山姆守在厕所门口，听着里面啊来啊去的，啊了两声就没动静了，他琢磨着里面的两位可能是不太行，有钱人都有这毛病，缺乏锻 。不像他和史蒂夫， 临上班前还在搞健身，敬业！

正想着呢，门开了，那位两个小时前还和自己一起锻炼身体的史蒂夫搂着个小圆脸客人走了出来。

那笑容，那姿势，那叫一个意气风发，那叫一个英俊潇洒，那叫一个特别讨打。

虽然以前在军校的时候，史蒂夫的思想觉悟就一直都比自己要高，可山姆没想到，他的思想觉悟居然已经高到了可以为了查案而献出贞操的地步！而且还他妈笑得春风满面！伪装极其到位！活脱脱就是个以色侍人的小白脸！

山姆内心悲怆，借着小水桶的掩护朝史蒂夫使眼色:兄弟苦了你了。

史蒂夫眨眨左眼然后眨眨右眼:不苦不苦，为人民服务。

不管怎么说，史蒂夫觉得自己也算是人民的一份子。

还逞强！内心的苦楚也不跟兄弟说一说！山姆看不下去了，捂着脸跑进厕所痛哭。

“你们认识啊？”巴基装作不经意地问了一句。

“不，我跟他不熟。”虽然同学多年又一起工作，现在还住在一间公寓里，但确实是不太熟。

还骗我！巴基早就发现了，从那个水桶男出现起，史蒂夫就一直跟他眉来眼去的！还以为自己没看到！自己那————么大一双眼睛，看得清清楚楚明明白白真真又切切！

别看巴基一副懵懵懂懂的小样子，其实心机很重的，他也不点破，仰着圆脑袋争宠:“你今天吃晚餐了吗？我因为想着你，所以什么也吃不下，我们一起吃东西好不好？”

其实他在公司待了一天，中午人家都苦巴巴地吃三明治，他跑到顶楼记挂着史蒂夫一个人吃完了一份情侣套餐，秘书小姐下午的时候照常给他买了小蛋糕，他几口吃完还嫌不够，来之前又吃了整整一桶炸鸡。

史蒂夫心疼死了，他就说巴基一天不见怎么瘦了这么多！下巴都没昨天那么肉了！

“你想吃什么？我带你去吃。”

巴基特别乖，说:“我们就在这儿吃吧，你不是还要工作吗？边吃边工作。”

要是出去吃，还怎么让水桶男看见他们恩恩爱爱的画面！还怎么让他放弃纠缠自己的史蒂夫啊！

“我们会所好像不卖吃的吧。”史蒂夫说得委婉，实际上员工手册上都写了，连外带晚餐进来都不行，更别说在这儿吃了。

“可以的。”巴基向躲在暗处的主管招手。

史蒂夫看向三步并作两步跑过来的主管，呆呆地问自己的小男朋友:“什么时候可以的？”

“就刚刚啊。”

主管脸上挂着笑，弓着腰问:“巴恩斯先生，有什么吩咐吗？”

“我想吃拉面了，上份拉面吧，要日式的豚骨拉面，鸡蛋不要溏心的，我不爱吃没熟的东西。” 

史蒂夫震惊地看向他，怎么会有人不爱吃溏心蛋！ 怎么会！

爱情中的分歧来得太快，让人猝不及防。

“史蒂夫？”巴基拉他的小手，问他:“你呢？你要吃什么？”

“我...”史蒂夫再次感到喉咙一阵发涩，艰难地说:“我也要拉面，鸡蛋，鸡蛋不要溏心。”说完最后一个字，已经带上了哭腔。

恋爱太难了，不仅不能穿平角裤，而且还不能吃溏心蛋！

旁边的舞池里群魔乱舞，客人们搂着女伴男伴们摸大腿捏屁股，声色犬马，酒池肉林。

伴随着激烈的舞曲声，史蒂夫和巴基两个人坐在吧台正中间，哧溜哧溜吸拉面，而且巴基吃得超快，史蒂夫吸一口面的功夫，他已经吸了大两口了。

本着要尽量多夸自己对象，让他感受到自己汹涌的爱意的原则，史蒂夫真诚道:“你好会吸啊。”

巴基哧溜嗦进去一大口，鼓着腮帮子，嘴唇油光光亮晶晶，谦虚道:“你也很会吸！”

总觉得哪里怪怪的。

超会吸夫夫今天没有看电影，巴基一直坚持要待在会所里，也不肯进小包间，全程面对着厕所鼓眼睛，也不知道在瞪谁。

不过不论他做什么，史蒂夫都傻呵呵地觉得可爱，真是没救了。

下了班，巴基还想送史蒂夫回家，史蒂夫见山姆脸色不太好就拒绝了。 

“那我明天再来找你，到家了要给我打电话。”巴基拿过史蒂夫的手机，一戳一戳地在通讯录里输入自己的手机号码之后还给他。

家里派了司机来接巴基，史蒂夫站在门口等他上车，巴基却不动。

“怎么了？快回去吧，外面冷。”史蒂夫捏捏自己小男朋友瘦到鼓起来的小肉脸，再次心疼。

巴基穿着卫衣外套，戴着帽子，手揣在兜里，脸被兜帽勒出两道印子，一撮卷毛垂在额头前，看起来像个大学生。他和史蒂夫错开几步，站在台阶下面，微微仰着头看他，小声地提醒:“你有没有忘了什么？”

“我爱你？我一直记在心里的。”

巴基摇头:“你说了再见，但是忘记亲我啦。”

史蒂夫失笑，他站在台阶上，稍稍弯腰，将一个温暖的吻印在他的小朋友脸上。巴基踮起脚，费劲地勾着他的脖子嘬他的嘴角。

装作路过的山姆藏在门口的花盆后面，幽幽地喊了一句:“你俩站在同一阶台阶上不就成了！”

巴基吓了一跳，慌乱地松开史蒂夫，两人对视一眼都笑了，史蒂夫向他挥挥手，巴基拽着兜帽的绳子也挥了挥，转身上车走了。

见车子开远了，山姆才从花盆后出来。两人去取史蒂夫的机车，山姆一直好奇地看着史蒂夫，想问又不好意思问，怕牵扯出什么不堪回想的痛苦记忆，但史蒂夫也没什么表示，一直低着头摆弄自己的手机。

“兄弟，干什么呢？上次我走路看手机你还教育我呢。”

“嗯。”史蒂夫敷衍地应着，低头划出通讯录，给巴基改备注。

山姆扯着脖子瞟了一眼，随即东张西望地问:“那个‘狙击手’是谁啊？局里还给我们派狙击手了？在哪儿呢？”

史蒂夫答非所问道:“我跟你说件事。”

山姆以为他要谈谈为正义献身的事情，眼含热泪道: “你说，兄弟俩有什么不能说的，只要你记住，不管你说什么，我都会无条件支持你的。”

史蒂夫意外地看了他一眼，欣慰道: “那就好，我还怕你不接受，我跟你说，这是我最后一次载你回去，以后你不准再坐我车了，我后座今后只给一个人坐。”

山姆:“你什么意思？你给我说清楚啊！”

两人打闹着上了车，往小公寓开。

巴基走了没多远就发现钱包落在了会所，反正也没什么事儿，就让司机调头开回去取。刚到会所附近那条街上，远远地就看见一个男人载着另一个男人从会所出来，两人都戴着头盔，可巴基还是一眼就认了出来！

那两块硕大的胸肌！还有那对翘臀！

是史蒂夫！

后面那个戴着头盔，一看就经常坐史蒂夫车的男人，那么猥琐！肯定就是之前和史蒂夫眉来眼去的那个水桶男！

“不去会所了！跟着他们！嗝！”

妈的！气到打嗝儿！

 

 

——————————  
巴基:去捉奸！嗝！

史蒂夫:今天也被巴基哥哥的美貌狙击了

山姆:买车好贵呀没钱呀要不要学史蒂夫一样出卖一下自己的身体呀


	10. Chapter 10

黑色的小轿车远远地跟着一辆哈雷机车驶进了一处街区，巴基辨认了一下窗外的位置，脸色更差了几分。

这不是之前送史蒂夫回家时，他领着自己停的那处。

现下只有两种可能，一是他信不过自己骗了自己，其实他和那个水桶男根本就是住在一起的，二就是他没骗自己，今晚他来这儿就是明摆着要和那个水桶男勾勾搭搭!

不管是哪个猜想，巴基都不喜欢。

“少爷？”司机小心翼翼地问了一声。

巴基示意他在街角停下，还没想清楚到底该怎么做，史蒂夫的电话就来了。

“巴基？我已经到家了。”

他说自己到家了。

巴基心中还存着一丝侥幸，沉着声音问:“到谁的家？”

电话那头，史蒂夫环视了一圈他和山姆的猪窝，虽然很不想承认，但还是艰难道:“我自己家啊。”说完踢了瘫坐在沙发上的山姆一脚，示意他去扔垃圾。

山姆不情不愿地起身，拎上垃圾袋趿拉着拖鞋下了楼。 

巴基从他语气里听出了迟疑，哑着嗓子问:“你到底喜不喜欢我啊。”

“我当然喜欢你啊，要是不喜欢你，怎么会...”史蒂夫声音渐小，有些不好意思，“怎么会让你给我盖章。”

卧底是一回事，喜欢又是另外一回事，要不是真的喜欢，史蒂夫哪会这么欢天喜地地就奉献了自己。

他强调:“我们是过嘴的交情!”

过命的交情有好几个，过嘴的交情可就这一个，至于以后还要过哪里，现在不方便透露太多。

巴基想想也对，史蒂夫怎么可能不喜欢自己呢？没有人会不喜欢自己啊!不喜欢自己的还是人？!

这么一想，自己是不可能被绿的，那就一定是那个水桶男死缠烂打缠着史蒂夫不放了!

他想是想通了，但还是有点不放心，正想说什么，远远就看见楼上有人下来了，正是那个不要脸的小黑脸!

“不跟你说了，我先挂了。”巴基开了车门蹦下去，急吼吼地冲到了正在扔垃圾的山姆面前。

爱情保卫战!从此刻正式打响!

“你!”巴基气沉丹田，怒吼一声，吓了山姆一大跳。

“我？”山姆心想这人怎么来了，莫不是在会所没过瘾，上门来搞史蒂夫了？也是，他就觉得史蒂夫看起来壮，实际上挺虚的，连客人的需求都满足不了，搞得人家还要追上门来要求追加服务。

特殊服务行业做到这种地步，真是太不应该了！

资本主义新时代了，讲的就是正视自己的欲望，这也没什么不好开口的，山姆之前还觉得自己兄弟为了查案受了苦，对巴基有点意见，可现在一想到巴基出了钱又没满足，又觉得他挺可怜的，于是好心指路道:“史蒂夫在上面，314。”

巴基气死了！这人怎么这么不要脸！勾搭自己男朋友就算了！见了自己还不遮掩！居然还敢炫耀！生怕自己不知道史蒂夫在他家！

他憋着气，小圆脸通红，鼓着腮帮子说:“我要跟你谈谈！”

“我？跟我有什么好谈的。”山姆突然想到这些有钱人的特殊癖好，随即瞪大了眼睛，诧异道:“你不会是想谈我吧？”

巴基特嫌弃:“谁想谈你了？！”

勾搭了史蒂夫不够，还想勾搭自己。

呸！不要脸！

不是谈自己就好，山姆安心地拍拍胸口，问他:“那你要谈什么？”

“我要你马上离开史蒂夫！不许再纠缠他！他现在是我男朋友了！你怎么这么坏！想破坏人家家庭！”

虽然现在还没成为一个家庭，但那是早晚的事！

“我纠缠他？”山姆不敢置信地反问，他对男的根本就没有兴趣！

“不然是他纠缠你啊。”巴基嫌弃地上下打量他，那眼神好像在说“就凭你？”。

山姆气结，他算是彻底搞明白了，这个圆脸小卷毛怀疑自己跟史蒂夫有一腿！

他以为谁都喜欢史蒂夫那大毛腿呢！

山姆觉得巴基这样子挺好玩的，又想到史蒂夫搂着他在台阶上亲他的样子，估摸着自己后座的位子就是被这小子给夺走了，于是突然就想逗逗他:“我...我们是有一腿。”

果然！

巴基不敢问这个“一”是实指还是虚指，反正认识史蒂夫的时候他就是那种职业，既然都决定不计较他的前尘往事了，也没必要气着自己。

山姆回忆了一下电视剧里有钱人的套路，准备等下巴基要用钱羞辱自己的时候，自己就痛苦但是愉悦地接受他的羞辱。

见巴基迟迟没有反应，山姆跃跃欲试地提醒道:“你不准备羞辱我一下吗？”

巴基恍然大悟:“对！羞辱你！”

山姆闭上眼，准备接受来自金钱的折辱。

刚闭上眼就听见巴基脆生生道:“羞辱完了！”

这就羞辱完了？！

山姆震惊道:“你怎么羞辱的？我怎么没感觉！”

巴基叉着腰，雄赳赳气昂昂:“用我和史蒂夫纯洁无瑕的爱情羞辱的！你这个人没有爱情，自然感觉不到！”

“你就不拿钱收买一下我？给我一百万，忘了金发男！”

巴基义正言辞:“钱配不上史蒂夫！不许你侮辱我们的爱情！”

山姆不想跟他讲话了，巴基也不想理他，两个人一前一后地上楼，史蒂夫开门的时候就看见自己小男朋友气鼓鼓地跟在山姆背后。

“巴基？你怎么来了？”史蒂夫心虚地扣门把手，显然他还记得自己之前让巴基载他到隔壁街区下车的事情。

巴基盯着史蒂夫脚上那双拖鞋，气都要气炸了！居然还是情侣拖鞋！两人一红一蓝！水桶男怎么那么骚气！还穿红的！

其实这两双拖鞋是当初超市搞特价活动买的，两个大男人，省钱嘛，哪会在意这些，能用就行了。

而且山姆还是和史蒂夫打架打输了，迫不得已才选了那双大红拖鞋。

“跟我走。”巴基说着就去拉史蒂夫。

按理说史蒂夫是不可能就这么轻易被他拉动的，毕竟是FBI的探员，普通人想要拉动他还是比较困难，不过他舍不得对巴基动手，再加上之前撒谎现在有些心虚，于是就老老实实跟着巴基走了。

山姆穿着大红拖鞋，喜气洋洋地站在门口朝他俩挥手:“慢走啊，我就不给你留门了。”

一直到上车，下车，进巴基家，两人都再没说过一句话。

巴基是憋着气不想说，史蒂夫则是心虚不敢说。

巴基家是个独栋的小别墅，他一个人住，平日里会有保姆定时来打扫做饭，此刻也是晚上十点多了，别墅里关着灯，空无一人。

司机把两人送到之后就走了，巴基沉着脸将史蒂夫领进家里，在鞋柜里翻拖鞋的时候身体一僵。

妈的！没有准备情侣拖鞋！输了！

巴基直起身，脱了鞋赤脚就往家里走，还不忘转头嘱咐史蒂夫:“不准穿鞋！光脚！”

史蒂夫觉得完蛋，这是气到连拖鞋都不想给自己穿了！谁让自己撒了谎犯了错呢，要是以后巴基知道自己是个卧底...

天啊！不敢想！现在只是不准穿鞋，到时候岂不是连裤子都不准穿了？嘻嘻。

巴基领着史蒂夫上了二楼，两人在床边坐下，巴基板着一张小圆脸，冲史蒂夫严肃道:“我决定了。”

史蒂夫一惊，决定什么？莫不是想和自己分手？！

只听巴基沉声道:“我决定了！我要办了你！”


	11. Chapter 11

办？怎么个办法？

说实话，经过之前的教训，史蒂夫实在不敢托大想歪，这句“我要办了你”极有可能是巴基又想带他出去看电影了，于是他谨慎地问道:“怎么办？”

巴基脸红又结巴:“你、你怎么这么浪啊！做起来不够你还想听人说！”

史蒂夫放心了，放心的同时也不耽误他结巴:“那、那、那做吧！”

巴基转身去开衣柜，从下面翻出一叠五颜六色的小三角裤来，双手抱着，小肉下巴顶在上面，站在史蒂夫面前豪气地邀请他:“选一条吧。”

之前看见史蒂夫的小三角裤的时候巴基就给助理发了短信，让他马上准备一打三角裤放在自己家里。

助理问他:买多大码的？

他回:最大码！

助理说知道了，他还穷追不舍地发:因为我男朋友超级大！

助理莫名其妙猝不及防地被塞了一脸，不过做事还是很有效率的，准备好的东西当天就用上了。

虽然巴基觉得穿平角裤比较舒服，不过既然史蒂夫喜欢，那他就买呗。

男朋友，就是要惯着！要让他从头到尾，从里到外，从屁屁到唧唧都感受到自己的爱全方位无死角地包裹着他！

看着这些小三角裤史蒂夫就觉得蛋疼唧唧也 疼，但是巴基喜欢，没有办法，只能闭着眼睛从最下面抽了一条黑色的。

巴基觉得照史蒂夫这个抽法，以后有什么酒会可能不适合带他去，但是口头上还是要鼓励:“不愧是我男朋友！抽内裤都这么潇洒！好了，去洗澡吧。”

史蒂夫谦让:“你先洗吧。” 

“什么先不先的，一起洗啊！” 

一起洗！第一次做就玩这么刺激！

但鉴于自己现在的身份是搞特殊服务的，而且自己的小男朋友看起来身经百战的样子，史蒂夫觉得自己不能露怯。

“那走吧。”史蒂夫提着小三角裤，一边往浴室走一边思考自己等下该怎么脱衣服才更性感，巴基却开门出去了。

“你去哪？不是一起洗吗？”

“是一起洗啊，你在主卧洗，我去隔壁房间洗。” 

巴基说完，看着史蒂夫一脸的失望，突然就懂了，心疼地安慰道:“放心，我以后不会让你再受苦了！老公家里有钱！浴室特别多！宝贝你再也不用担心和人家挤一间浴室洗澡了，开不开心！”

史蒂夫向来很会抓重点:“老公？？？？”

巴基脸又红:“别、别浪！你一天到晚怎么这么浪啊！留着等下再叫！”说完转身就跑了。

史蒂夫算是明白了，他和巴基两个人的脑回路就从来没对上过！就这样两个人还在一起了，真的是天赐真爱。

主卧的水声停下，过了一会儿，隔壁客卧的水声也停了。

巴基裹着浴袍进来的时候就看见史蒂夫只穿着条小三角裤在擦头发，他知道史蒂夫是很浪的，但他没想到史蒂夫居然浪到连浴室里备好的浴袍也不穿！

“你——”

史蒂夫面无表情地插嘴:“我太浪了。”

巴基有点委屈，话也不让说完。然而他不知道，史蒂夫不光要插嘴，而且他还想要插嘴！可怕得很！

“你这里长得好奇怪啊。”巴基上手就摸史蒂夫的人鱼线，其实他自己也有，不过这样直接看到别人的还是第一次。

“哪里奇怪了？”史蒂夫自认身材还是不错的，以前在军校的时候还有男生在一起洗过澡后向他告白的，不过他没接受就是了。

巴基也说不清楚，他顺着史蒂夫的腹外斜肌摸下来，指尖勾着内裤边，史蒂夫呼吸渐重，低着头看他。

“我可以脱你内裤吗？”巴基声音小小的，史蒂夫看见他后颈已经红了一片。 

“可以，那我能脱你衣服吗？”史蒂夫声音有点抖。

“不可以。”

史蒂夫声嘶力竭:“为什么我不能脱你的！”

巴基瞪他:“还不是因为你太浪了！”

两人一个穿着小三角裤，一个披着浴袍，就那么面对面站在床前，互瞪了好几分钟，最后还是史蒂夫觉得有点冷了，屈服道:“那你还脱不脱我内裤了？”

巴基铿锵有力道:“脱！”说着把他内裤勾了下来。

腹部两侧的线条呈v字型没入金色的毛发中，微微勃起的阴茎半抬着头，充满着力量感。

原来是这样！那两条人鱼线看起来奇怪就是因为史蒂夫穿着内裤！内裤一脱瞬间就不奇怪了！反而还很性感！

“真的好大哦，比我想的还要大。”巴基伸手握住史蒂夫的阴茎，软软的手热乎乎的，弄得史蒂夫心猿意马。

等等！史蒂夫怎么觉得自己还从巴基眼神里看出一丝丝怜悯和同情？

“这么大，肯定很重，平时应该很累吧。”巴基说着放开手里被他握得完全勃起的阴茎，反而去揉史蒂夫的腰，一脸心疼道:“负担这么重，腰一定很酸，我给你揉揉。”

史蒂夫简直要崩溃了，他抓着巴基的手按在自己的唧唧上，恳求道:“别揉腰了，揉揉这里行不行，这里更惨，都肿了！快给揉揉！”

巴基看他一眼，史蒂夫装作没读懂他眼里写着的“你好浪”。

两人倒在床上，史蒂夫压在巴基身上不住地亲吻他，浴袍早就散开了，松垮垮地挂在手臂上，巴基赤裸的胸膛起伏着，胸前两颗肉粒在冷空气中挺立起来，随着亲吻的动作不停地戳着史蒂夫胸口结实的肌肉。

“这么容易硬？”史蒂夫捏捏巴基的肉下巴，撑在他身上打量他。

巴基很不服气，摸到史蒂夫的阴茎，反驳道:“你不也硬了！”

“我是说你的奶子，这么容易硬吗？”

巴基低头，然而他平躺着，看不太见胸前，于是只能伸手去摸，果然两颗乳头硬硬的，乳尖摸起来还有点痒。

巴基弄起自己来倒是不知道害臊，捏了捏还是觉得痒，便用指甲轻轻地去搔刮乳尖上细细的小孔。

史蒂夫逮着机会，问他:“你浪什么？自己忍不住玩起奶子来了？”

“我觉得痒。”

史蒂夫坏心眼，故意哄他: “舔一舔就不痒了。”

巴基闻言推开史蒂夫，直起身，捧着胸前的乳肉低头去凑。

就很独立自主！自强不息！

“你干什么？”史蒂夫好笑，一指头戳在巴基脑门上，将他戳倒，压上去道:“自己舔哪舔得到，我给你舔舔。”

巴基还在挣扎，坚持道:“你相信我，我练过瑜伽，我自己可以的！不用麻——”

湿热的口腔包裹住硬挺的乳头，巴基腰一下就软了，哼哼唧唧地勾着史蒂夫的脑袋往自己胸前按。 

史蒂夫用牙齿轻轻拉扯着巴基的乳尖，同时一只手揉捏着另一边的小肉粒，他能感觉到巴基下身硬了，直挺挺地戳在自己小腹上。

“还痒不痒了？”

巴基眼眶红红的，吸了吸鼻子，委屈道:“不痒了，但是有点痛，被你弄肿了。”

史蒂夫觉得他怎么这么招人疼，想亲亲他，却被巴基推开了。

巴基有点犹豫:“你、你是不是、你是不是把我当女人了...以前你和那些女客人是不是...”

上床的时候翻旧账，实在是不聪明。巴基本来以为自己不在乎的，然而临了了才发现喜欢一个人怎么可能不在乎他以前的经历。

并不是想要计较什么，只是遗憾后悔，在爱人的人生里，自己永远都缺演了一段。

也许早点遇上，他就能过得更好。

史蒂夫哑然:“不，不是，主管没告诉你吗？”

巴基酸唧唧的:“告诉我什么？你以前有过哪些客人吗？”

“告诉你我上岗第一天就碰见你了啊！你是我第一个客人！他居然没告诉你！？”

巴基震惊了:“那你怎么那么浪啊！”

史蒂夫感叹号比他还多:“还不是因为你喜欢浪的！！！我怕你看不上我啊！！！”

“我为什么会喜欢浪的啊！我在你之前连男孩儿的嘴都没亲过！朗姆洛头一次拉着我去那种地方我就看上你了！我能喜欢什么样的啊！还不是你是什么样我就喜欢什么样！”

“主管也没跟我说你是第一次来啊！”

两人吼完，都愣了，一致认同这都是主管的锅，巴基决定明天就以投资人的身份扣他工资。

话说开了，唧唧也软了。

既然双方都不是自己以为的那样，两人突然又纯情起来了。

史蒂夫扯过被子，将巴基搂在怀里盖好，想到他刚刚提到朗姆洛，有点不知道该怎么说，然而知道太多了对巴基也不好，于是只能隐晦地提醒道:“那个朗姆洛，不是什么好人，你离他远点儿。”

巴基以为他是知道朗姆洛追自己的事情吃醋了，乖乖地点头应着。

两人关了灯准备睡觉，过了一会儿，一片黑暗中，就听见史蒂夫小声地问:“那我还要不要浪啊？”

巴基同样小声地答:“那就，浪呗。”

过了半晌，史蒂夫又问:“你真的练过瑜伽啊？”

巴基声音更小了:“真、真的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我尝试了 但是这篇真的不适合开车 我笑场了！


	12. Chapter 12

史蒂夫偷摸回到公寓的时候，山姆刚刚起床。

两人恰好撞上，彼此对视一眼，都愣住了。

一个拎着鞋踮着赤脚弓着腰悄悄往里走，一个打着哈欠睡眼惺忪地从房里出来，这画面，这构图，这角色分配，像极了美艳诱人却又不守妇道的新婚俏媳妇儿背着老实人老公和富二代情人偷完情之后偷偷赶回家结果惨遭撞破的经典狗血剧情。

“咳，那个，起得好早啊。”俏媳妇儿衣衫不整，尴尬地寒暄。

山姆像逛动物园似的，绕着他转了一圈，边转边打量，嘴里应付着:“乖乖一夜未归，爸爸心里不放心，睡不踏实。”

史蒂夫一肘子撞向他，骂道:“少占我便宜。”

“哎，以后是不能占你便宜了。”山姆故作惆怅，叹了口气，然后猛地扯下史蒂夫脖子上挂着的领带，往他面前挥帕子似地一扬，笑道:“阿玛尼，你的？快跟我说说你被那小卷毛占去了多少便宜，气得要拿人家的东西抵债。”

史蒂夫一把夺过那条不属于他的领带，小声嘀咕道:“别弄坏了，早上跑得急拿错了。”

“拿错了？你衬衫都没穿一件，身上穿着t恤呢哥哥，你再拿错能拿出条领带来？而且你跑什么啊？难道被始乱终弃用完就扔了！对了，你俩是谁用谁啊？”

史蒂夫涨红了一张俊脸，想嘴硬，想反驳，想哭诉他俩根本就谁都没用上谁，然而想表达的意思太多太杂，吵架技术又实在是烂，最后磕巴了半晌，憋出句“要你管”来。

史蒂夫简直要气死了！要是巴基在就好了，自己就可以让他帮自己吵架了！

但是巴基的小嘴亲起来那么甜，史蒂夫又怀疑他根本说不出什么难听的话。

两口子都是不会吵架不会说话的，突然就好忧愁哦，万一以后自己和巴基的宝宝也像两个爸爸一样不善言辞怎么办？！万一他以后在学校被人欺负了不敢说怎么办？！

史蒂夫觉得自己得从现在开始，抓紧时间给宝宝选一所好的学校了。

“讲真的，你怎么这么早就回来了？你和小卷毛，你俩是不是那什么不和谐啊？”

见史蒂夫还是不说话，两眼涣散着发呆，山姆更加笃定了自己的猜测，他语重心长道:“史蒂夫啊，你还记得我们的职业吗？”不待回答，他紧接着铿锵有力道:“我们是特殊服务行业从业人员啊！你怎么能让你们的那什么不和谐呢！你的职业操守呢！你的专业素养呢！你太给我们行业丢人了！”

史蒂夫回过神，好无语:“什么什么不和谐啊？还有你少往自己脸上贴金，你就没能成功跻身我们行业好不好！别忘了你的身份！”

他声音不大，却极具震撼力，每一个字都像一把刀深深地插进了山姆的心:“扫！厕！所！的！”

说完扬起了自己特殊服务行业从业人员高贵的头颅，昂首挺胸，回了房间。

然而人前风光，人后却不尽然。

昨天晚上，史蒂夫和巴基睡在同一张床上。那么有钱的人，连浴室都一建就是好几个，却想不到自己家里床也有好几张。

刚开始，两人像是不认识一样，相互之间隔得远远的，中间空了一大截。

忧愁嘛，就是一张三四米宽的大床，你在这头，而我在那头。

史蒂夫听着巴基的呼吸声，知道他也还没睡着，但是他是头次睡人家的床盖人家的被子，连身上穿的小三角裤都是人家给的，他也不敢乱动，就那么直挺挺地躺着。

过了一会儿，巴基突然拱着屁股往这边挪了过来，窸窸窣窣的声音响起，他滚到史蒂夫怀里，说:“床太小了，我要掉下去了。”

“那你贴紧点。”史蒂夫接住他，趁机摸了两把，光溜溜的背脊，可惜还穿着裤子。

巴基枕着他的手臂，鼓鼓的，特别硌脖子，然而他舍不得挪。

史蒂夫手臂给巴基枕着，平时圆滚滚的小脑袋，看不出还挺沉，压得他手臂发麻，然而他又舍不得推开。

两人这么别扭地睡了一夜，清早史蒂夫醒来的时候，巴基还在睡着，睫毛翘翘的，看起来好乖，小嘴巴微微地张开，有一下没一下地打着小呼噜。

史蒂夫想亲亲他的额头，手动了动，然后惊悚地发现自己的手居然按在巴基的屁屁上！光溜溜的屁屁！又翘又软的光屁屁！

巴基睡觉前穿的内裤和睡裤不知道是怎么被史蒂夫在睡梦中脱下来的，此刻正可怜兮兮地堆在床尾。 

史蒂夫着急忙慌地想要给巴基重新把裤子套上，然而自己那双罪恶的手完全就没有脱人家裤子时那么灵巧！那么聪慧！那么盘靓条顺会来事儿！

史蒂夫慌了，史蒂夫跑了，史蒂夫跑之前还不忘顺手捎上昨晚巴基戴起来贼他妈性感的小领带。

刚谈恋爱就犯事儿，爱情真的是好愁人。

门外连愁都没资格愁的山姆咚咚咚敲门:“史蒂夫，钱都打账上了，财务问你收没收到。”

“什么钱？”

史蒂夫想，难道是自己给巴基服务的钱？可这也没服务成啊！自己岂不是成了坑人的！巴基会不会去投诉自己欺骗消费者啊！

“局里打的工资啊！”

局里？哦！对了！自己是个探员！

史蒂夫史蒂夫查看了一下，发现确实是自己那点微薄的工资没错，他悲从中来，嚎道:“山姆，我又犯事儿了！” 

山姆紧张地开门进来，问:“你泄露任务了？！”

史蒂夫急得脏话都往外蹦:“我他娘的公费恋爱啦！”

那头，巴基终于醒了，醒来就发现自己光溜溜的，史蒂夫也不见了。

巴基向来都是裸睡的，也就是昨晚史蒂夫在，他才勉勉强强穿了裤子。好不容易等到史蒂夫睡着了，他裤子脱了打算透透气过会儿再穿上，没成想太舒服以至于裤子还没穿就睡着了！

他一琢磨，嘴一瘪，沮丧道:“肯定是被我浪跑了！”


	13. Chapter 13

这天史蒂夫到了会所，主管一早就在门口等着了，见他来了连忙喊他过去。

“有客人找你，点名要你，在房里等了好久了。”

主管是这样跟他说的，是房里，不是舞池旁的小包间里。

史蒂夫了然，估摸着应该是巴基来找自己玩儿了，可能玩别的，但更有可能是玩自己！不然怎么会去房里。

作为内部工作人员，他还是很清楚这里的房间都是用来干什么的。

“我去一下厕所。”他说。

山姆翻了个白眼:“不用去了，又帅又猛，我替你看了。”

“我不相信你的眼光。”史蒂夫虽然这么说，但还是停下了脚步，拐弯往电梯口走。

山姆嗤笑一声，心道史蒂夫就是死要面子，明明就是信得过自己的样子，还偏偏不承认。

史蒂夫昂首挺胸，大步向前，自信道:“但是我相信我自己的长相和身材！”

“史蒂夫。”山姆还有马桶要刷，不能跟他一起上去，于是站在电梯外叫他。

史蒂夫按着开门键，等山姆说完。

山姆面色平静，锐利的双眼洞察一切，道:“如果你的戏能像你和小卷毛做过的次数一样少就好了。”

转身，他轻飘飘地抛了一句:“也就是零，而零，也就是没有。”

电梯门缓缓关上，史蒂夫面色铁青。

上了五楼，按着房间号一个个找过去，过了没几个房间就是主管告诉他的506。

史蒂夫掏出手机，打开前置，照了照。

是，没有错，又帅又猛！

不得不说，山姆眼神是很毒的，一双眼睛，利如鹰隼。

然而再毒的眼神也不管用了，因为史蒂夫下定决心今天就要打破零的记录！

美利坚合众国，一个有梦想的国家！

零！是绝对不允许的！

要做就要做一！做浪拨汪！

主管给了张房卡，史蒂夫捏着薄薄的小磁卡，手心里都是汗。

以前读军校的时候，老师就说过，不打无准备之仗，战后总结和战前计划都是很重要的。

首先，今天绝对不能嘬nai子了！就算再诱人也不能嘬！上次作战失败，很大一部分原因就是自己贪图享乐，顺从本心嘬了nai子！像这种战略性失误，这次一定要避免！

先苦后甜，等到深入后方了，再嘬不迟。

第二，自己的小男朋友其实是很害臊的，纯情得很，亲个嘴脸蛋就红通通。这种时候，自己就要表现得浪一点，承担起家庭的责任与重担。

这一点不用担心，自己现在已经熟练掌握浪的方法与技巧，并且练得炉火纯青出神入化了。

等下一进门，自己就先脱衣服！二话不说就脱！打他个出其不意！炮火连天！

第三，没有第三了，再往下说就是纸上谈兵了。

没经历过的暂且不说，当务之急，开门！脱！开后门！然后进进出出！

史蒂夫两眼放光，利落地刷卡开门，反手把门一关就开始脱。

军校优秀毕业生，FBI先进探员，脱起衣服来带着一股杀伐果断的气势！贼唧儿快！

房里的人听到动静，往门口走过来。

史蒂夫光溜溜的，甩着国之重器，同样往里走，见到人影，一个饿虎扑食——

“操！你干嘛！”朗姆洛被扑在地上，震惊地吼道。

“怎么是你！” 史蒂夫也很震惊，震惊的同时不忘拒绝:“不操！不干！”

与此同时，楼下。

今天公司有点事儿耽误了，巴基比平常来得晚一点，他一来就问史蒂夫在哪。

主管有点懵:“不是您让您朋友开了房然后叫走了史蒂夫吗？”

其实主管也不知道朗姆洛具体身份，但是之前见他和巴基一起来过，于是以为两人是朋友，加上史蒂夫的合同又转到了巴基公司名下，便想着讨好一下巴基，也没有仔细问问。

“我朋友？”巴基觉得不对劲，问:“我哪个朋友？”

“您头一次来，和您一起的那位，他之前也来过几次，不过是和另外几位老板。”

“朗姆洛？”巴基暗道要糟，朗姆洛来找史蒂夫肯定是不怀好意，之前去俄罗斯的时候自己和朗姆洛一起打过猎，知道他不是个容易相与的人，史蒂夫虽然看起来壮，那个什么也大，但是毕竟只是个搞特殊服务的，遇上朗姆洛肯定要吃亏。

巴基心急道:“哪个房间？门卡给我！”

主管弱弱地说:“506，但是备用卡刚刚给史蒂夫了。”说完，他见巴基脸色不好看，又急忙道:“不过我这里还有通用卡！能开所有房间门！”

巴基夺过通用卡，径直往电梯口走去，也不知道哪个急色鬼在电梯里搞事情，电梯卡在四楼迟迟不往下走，巴基一急转身进了应急通道走楼梯上去。

大步流星地爬到五楼，一上楼看见面对着的就是503， 巴基哐哐哐敲门，然而里面的痛呼声比他敲门声还响！

史蒂夫被打了！！！！！！

还不止一个人在打他！！！！！！

天杀的朗姆洛！！！！！居然找人来打自己男朋友！！！！！！

巴基心急如焚，随即突然想起来自己他妈有门卡啊！

哔的一声，门开了，房里十几口人光溜溜地转过头来与他对视。

“来玩的？快点进来！”

儿童区泳池水上溜滑梯亚军套着他的小黄鸭充气救生圈碰上了太平洋翻浪冠军*13，巴基脸爆红，决定从此退出游泳届。

他边关门边婉拒道:“不了不了，告辞告辞。”

好不容易爬上来的主管气喘吁吁:“巴恩斯先生，506，是506啊！”

往后走几步就是506，巴基小心翼翼地打开门，门口堆着一套衣物，就是史蒂夫的！

巴基又是一惊！

天杀的朗姆洛！！！！！

难道是嫌隔着衣服打不够痛，要直接抽在史蒂夫那健美精壮又结实的身体上吗！！！！

“史蒂夫！”巴基大喊，朝着房里冲去。

史蒂夫不着寸缕，呆坐在床边，他见到巴基明显一愣，随即将拢着的大腿叉开来，不经意地摇摆，问:“巴基？你怎么找来的？”

巴基环视一周，没看到朗姆洛，于是问道:“朗姆洛呢？”

“朗姆洛？他走了。”

“他没把你怎么样吧！”巴基担心地将史蒂夫推倒，趴在他身上检查翻看。

史蒂夫神情恍惚，也不知道在想什么，他轻轻地喊道:“巴基，宝贝。”

巴基嗯了一声，继续捏他，看他身上有没有什么伤口。

史蒂夫终于说出了那句经典的话:“你看，来都来了...”


	14. Chapter 14

朗姆洛开的房，朗姆洛出的钱。

虽然说朗姆洛疑似非法入境的犯罪分子，但是犯罪分子的钱就不是钱了吗？！

史蒂夫觉得一切资源都不该被浪费，包括犯罪分子出钱开的房。

“门没关。”巴基勾着脑袋小声地提醒。

史蒂夫起身，看见他露出一截白生生的后颈对着自己，特别适合搂着嘬两口。

嘬嘬嘬！一天到晚就想着嘬！

史蒂夫光溜溜地去关门，主管正在门口犹豫着该不该进来帮忙，史蒂夫礼貌微笑顺便将人关在门外:“主管好，主管再见，我要工作搞业务了。”

业务本人坐在床上，乖乖地脱袜子，看到史蒂夫这么快就进来了，他慌忙地将袜子团在手里往背后藏。

“怎么了？我都看见了，很可爱。”史蒂夫走到床边亲亲巴基的鼻尖。

巴基沮丧地将黄色的海绵宝宝袜子扔到床下，瘪着嘴抱怨:“你应该提前通知我说今天要和我上床的。”

史蒂夫哄他:“那我到时候做个表格发给你好不好？”

巴基笑了，握着他的手解自己衬衫扣子，道:“好啊。”

史蒂夫也笑，亲巴基的嘴，然后又亲巴基的脖子，在白净的皮肤上嘬出几个红印子，轻轻地骂他:“小麻烦精。”

“我才不麻烦，朗姆洛才是麻烦，他找你干什么？”

“宝贝，你觉得现在适合说这个吗？”史蒂夫用力捏了捏巴基的屁股，然后用膝盖顶开他的腿，咬他大腿根上的嫩肉。

巴基不觉得疼，反倒痒得很，史蒂夫胡子没刮干净，短短的青胡茬刮得他腿间红了一大片，他脚伸啊伸，终于碰到史蒂夫勃起的阴茎，然后轻轻地蹭，蹭得史蒂夫眼里直冒火星子，恨不得将他囫囵吞下肚里去。

他说:“以后每天起床我都给你刮胡子。”

史蒂夫停下动作，抬头看他，他眯着眼睛笑得傻乎乎的，一头棕色的卷发看起来很蓬松，整个人像是吐司里流出来的奶酪夹心，又甜又软。

“他说你不会真的喜欢我的。”史蒂夫说。

巴基鼓着腮帮子，嘟嘟囔囔地要骂朗姆洛妖言惑众，史蒂夫又说:“但是我知道他是在嫉妒我，全世界嫉妒我都是应该的，巴基，你真的特别好。”

“我也有缺点的。”巴基谦虚道，其实他骄傲得唧唧都翘起来了。

“你有什么缺点？”史蒂夫握住他翘起来的唧唧。

“嗯...”巴基皱着眉头，特别为难，随口说一说而已，他怎么可能会有缺点呢，但是史蒂夫又要问。

“我不会游泳。”他想起之前走错的那个房间，胡乱说道。

“没关系。”史蒂夫伸出舌尖，色情地舔了舔巴基粉嫩的柱身，眨眨眼睛，长长的睫毛像绒绒的羽毛挠得巴基心痒痒，他笑道:“我超会游泳的。”

巴基摸他睫毛，心里既喜欢又欢喜，于是又用手指头戳他挺挺的鼻梁，磕巴着催促道:“那，那你游快点。”

史蒂夫一个猛子扎进海里，浪花掀得老高。

圆润饱满的柱头被湿热的口腔包裹住，史蒂夫攒着没嘬到奶子的遗憾劲儿，卖力地吮着，巴基被他吸得腿软腰也软，胸前泛起一片片的红，细长的腿无力地勾在史蒂夫腰上，被弄得爽了还要去踹他。

“不讲理。”史蒂夫又骂他，却用着喜欢的音调。

巴基刚刚射了史蒂夫一嘴，高潮还没退下，也不跟他计较，张着手要抱。

史蒂夫擦了擦嘴，用手指沾着一些巴基刚刚射出来的精液往他胸口抹，粘稠的浊液挂在颤颤巍巍的乳尖上，像是女人泌乳一般。

精液有点凉，猛地一接触，又是乳头那样敏感的地方，冷得巴基一哆嗦，胸口两颗红豆豆瞬间硬挺起来。

“抱一下。”巴基好委屈，史蒂夫太不识趣，自己手都要酸了，他也不知道抱抱自己。

“从背后抱你好不好？”

巴基警惕性又低，还傻兮兮地提要求:“好吧，那要抱久一点。”

他主动地翻过身，将滚烫的脸蛋埋在被子里，等着亲爱的史蒂夫给他一个温柔的拥抱。

史蒂夫看着他紧实的腰身、浑圆挺翘的屁股还有两片臀瓣中若隐若现紧闭的小穴，咕地一声咽了口口水。

自从决心投身特殊服务行业以后，史蒂夫就随身携带作案服务工具，业务水平和服务意识极高！

一小管带着体温的润滑油被拧开，巴基左等右等没等到拥抱反而等来了一屁股的油。

史蒂夫积极承认错误:“对不起，我手抖了。”

“算了，没关系的，史蒂夫，就算你总是笨手笨脚的我也爱你。”巴基说着想要起身去扯床头的抽纸，却被史蒂夫摁住了，一双大手，正好摁在他两瓣肉嘟嘟的臀瓣上。

“是我做错了事，让我替你擦干净好不好？”史蒂夫用掌心将巴基屁股上的润滑油抹开，浑圆的臀泛着亮晶晶的光，看起来色情极了。

“不，不用了吧，我自己来就好了，纸巾就在那儿。”

就算巴基再迟钝也能感觉到不对劲了，他扭着屁股想要挣扎开来，可谁能想到史蒂夫的力气竟然这么大，死死地将他按着不说，居然还对着自己屁股不轻不重地拍了一巴掌。

娇生惯养的小少爷从没受过这种委屈，即使打得不重，然而白嫩嫩的屁股还是马上就红肿了起来，一个清晰的巴掌印浮现在臀尖上。

“我不喜欢你了！你居然打我！你这是家暴！家暴这种事情有了第一次就有第二次！我要跟你离婚！”巴基不干了，委屈地叫嚷着，然而软软的声音听起来却更像是在撒娇。

史蒂夫好笑道:“我喜欢你才打你屁股的。”

巴基摇头:“来了来了，就是这句，渣男经典台词。”

“那我让你咬回来？”

不待巴基回答，史蒂夫便掰开他的臀缝将手指探进那个隐秘的地方，巴基象征性地蹬了两下腿，随即便撅着屁股直哼哼。

年轻的小少爷其实看得很开，他喜欢史蒂夫，史蒂夫也喜欢他，这才是最重要的事情。如果史蒂夫想要干自己，那就让他干好了，他们的性是为了爱，而不是为了征服，没有什么是不能接受的。

嫩红的穴口被史蒂夫的手指干得又湿又软，巴基好奇地伸手摸了摸，结果又被史蒂夫拍了一巴掌。

“干什么又打我！你真的太过分了史蒂夫！我不要世界第一喜欢你了！”

史蒂夫俯身舔舐他线条优美的背脊，亲吻他微微颤抖的肩膀，逗他道:“那第一就让给人家做了。”

巴基不安地转头，又装作不在乎的样子，他吸了吸鼻子，语气重重地问:“人家是谁？”

史蒂夫不回答，他撕开安全套，往自己的性器上套，要死要活套上去了，却勒得他难受。

“不戴套了好不好？”他贴在巴基耳边问。

巴基耳朵红红，脸埋在被子里不理他。

安全套被扯下来扔到一边，和巴基的海绵宝宝袜子滚作一处，史蒂夫挺身进去，粗大的肉棒将紧致的甬道塞得满满的，巴基叫了一声，也不知道是疼还是爽。

史蒂夫扳过他的脸，和他亲吻，用力地吸着他的舌头，破碎的呻吟声弥散在两人的唇齿之间，史蒂夫咬着他的唇瓣，口齿不清地说:“可是我世界第一喜欢你，巴基，我只喜欢你，我的巴基。”

巴基闭着眼睛，睫毛颤抖着，眼角泛着潮红，他被史蒂夫顶得往床垫上不住地撞，手肘也泛着红。

他娇气地掉着泪珠子，带着哭腔，矜持道:“那，那你就吃亏了史蒂夫，你吃亏了，因为，因为我刚刚决定了，我只要世界第二喜欢你。”

史蒂夫揉着他的屁股，将阴茎狠狠地往那个湿热的小穴里顶，他大方道:“我吃亏，你吃我，这很公平，宝贝，咬紧一点。”

巴基又开始哭，一边哭还要一边听话地咬紧些。

咬死他算了！巴基恶狠狠地想，该死的史蒂夫！

哎，也不知道谁更吃亏一些。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谁更吃亏一些
> 
> 朗姆洛:🙋


End file.
